


三角关系/Deflowered

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 原作：《大贵族》配对：莱弗没人知道，弗兰克斯坦第一次引诱莱杰罗吸血，是出于嫉妒。No one knows that Frankenstein seduced Raizel to take his blood on that day.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Frankenstein, Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 5





	三角关系/Deflowered

1  
弗兰克斯坦做了一个梦。  
外头电闪雷鸣，风雨交加，一个落单的人裹着湿漉漉的斗篷，缩在他们的屋檐下。虽然在贵族看来，这种擅自闯入领地的行为非常不知好歹，但，弗兰克斯坦安慰自己，白兔时不时跑入猎人的陷阱，这虽然不常见，也是正常的。他只需要去放生这些傻傻的小白兔。  
靠近他的时候，他瞥见那人一双猩红色的眼瞳。不是说那双神似莱杰罗的眼睛多么引人注意，只是，他的面容被漆黑的兜帽包裹着，面巾遮掩着，眼睛是唯一可以看到的东西。  
他不是人类。至少，不是和血族毫无关系的人类。这让他意识到风险。在他出手把这个陌生人赶出去的前一秒，他听到莱杰罗在脑海中制止了他。  
“弗莱克斯坦。”  
只这一句呼唤，他就会默契地履行他的意愿。他闭上眼深呼吸，再睁眼时，眼中是克制的镇静。  
“您不必在这里躲雨，主人邀请您进来。”

莱杰罗在主殿面见了这个人。他没有脱下斗篷，甚至没有开口说几个字，只是轻微躬身，针对莱杰罗的询问，机械地点头与摇头。这让弗莱克斯坦相当不爽，把他往客房里领时，他冲他冷冷地笑着：“你是在这个地方唯一一个如此无礼的人。”  
那人毫无反应，似乎什么都没有听到。  
凶狠的挑衅如石子沉入湖底，涟漪都没泛一个，弗兰克斯坦有些泄气。“就是转化你的那个血族的家主，要是有幸能来到这里，也要恭恭敬敬，你就等着回去被问罪吧。”  
那人给了他一个疑惑，继而惊愕，最后醒悟后狂喜的眼神。  
弗兰克斯坦恶心坏了，这是什么鬼反应？

从那天起这个陌生人就在莱杰罗的城堡里住下了。莱杰罗注意到弗莱克斯坦对客人明显的倦怠，便在茶歇的时候提醒他。  
“主人，他来路不明，对我们的提问更是三缄其口，留在您身边太危险了。”  
莱杰罗端起面前的茶杯，新放入的两块蔗糖在金黄的水光中缓缓溶解。  
说完那句话弗兰克斯坦就不吭声了。曾几何时，他不是这句话的提出者，而是倾听者。洛凯道尼阿所有的贵族都是这么指责他的，只有莱杰罗不那么认为。  
“我错了，主人，我会郑重对待他的。”于是他再次开口。

2  
弗兰克斯坦注意到那人不怎么出门。一出门，回来的时候身上就会平添不少伤口。湿漉漉的血痕挂在脸颊和嘴角，浑身的黑袍不知被什么浸了个透湿。几周过去，他不再躲在面罩下遮遮掩掩了——除了莱杰罗，在莱杰罗面前他还是会把自己裹个扎实。  
“这有个屁用啊。”但那时莱杰罗在旁边，他没说出口。  
“这么辛苦，你的主人没教会你觅食吗？”  
静默的背影一僵。  
“还是说你就是这么贪婪，我提供的餐食满足不了你？”弗兰克斯坦手上的骨瓷盘重重地磕在桌上，盘里的面包屑顺着洒落下来。  
“……没有。”那人转过身，重新戴起的兜帽在他消瘦的脸上投下一片阴影。弗兰克斯坦心中一跳，他注意到这人的身体确实在不断衰竭。以及，这是什么意思？是转化他的血族没有教会他如何捕猎，还是说他提供的餐食没有满足他？  
他又不答话了。

“你描述的这个人很可能是血仆。”凯尔提亚在听了他的形容后，这么说道。弗兰克斯坦没有告诉他这人已经住在城堡里，他只说他在路上遇到一个人，这个人如何的奇怪。  
“血仆？”  
“是。是被血族转化的最低级的人类。”凯尔提亚有些惭愧，“那是最简单的契约，人类能够获得力量，长生不死，作为回报会为转化他的血族终生供血。”  
“这么不公平的契约，他傻啊？”  
凯尔提亚意味深长地看了他一眼，“他需要被吸血。长期不为主人供血，他会感到烈焰焚心的痛苦。”  
“看来他确实是个傻子。怎么会有人类同意这种契约的？！”  
“谁知道呢，也许是因为渴求力量，也许是有借助力量也必须完成的使命，也许是因为爱吧。”  
也许是因为爱吧。那个人就这样爱着他的主人，哪怕被抛弃了都不后悔吗？他的主人却放生了他？还是说，他就是叛逃出来的？  
当晚给那人的房间递送餐点时，他提前准备好了无数的问题。包括他询问的表情、拿捏的角度。他要以最洋洋得意的姿态站在那里——在失魂落魄的丧家犬面前，展示他被主人好好宠爱的模样。  
但他没料到他不在。随后的几天，他都没有在房里看见他。  
他就像一个没存在过的幽灵，幻境消逝，水过无痕。

3  
地毯上，一枚鲜红的椭圆被暗红的边缘框住，慢慢晕染扩大。  
弗兰克斯坦没顾上清理，向熟悉的房间冲去。角落凌乱的黑袍里，露出一截灰白的皮肤。  
“喂！”弗兰克斯坦蹲下身，把人翻过来，“喂！你怎么样了！”  
形容他为骷髅架子都不为过。他像羽毛那样轻盈，面容灰败，两只火红的眼睛陷在眼眶里，就像即将熄灭的灰烬。  
弗兰克斯坦用指甲划破左手手腕，将滴落的血喂给他。怀抱中的身躯突然就爆发出了无穷的力量，他挣扎着退缩，用沙哑的声音拒绝：“不，不能这么做，这是属于你主人的血，你主人会生气的。”  
“给我咽下去！”弗兰克斯坦暴躁地怒吼，“别死在这里，你是想让我主人给你喝血吗？”  
于是他安静了。

那晚他没有回自己房间，就守在那里，用狂躁的眼神盯着熟睡的他。炉火烘烤着温暖的空气，棉麻与丝绸覆盖了那人的伤口。  
妈的。弗兰克斯坦双手插进凌乱的长发，疯狂抓挠。等他醒了，一定要把所有的问题都问到他。  
这次他如愿以偿。  
“我的主人，他并非出生名门望族，”那人的目光越过室内富丽堂皇的装潢，飘向空间中某处的虚无，“但是我认定他为主人，他转化我为初级的血族生物，他是我的父，我的主，我的一切。我为他保持自身的纯净，声音不与其他贵族听闻，外貌不叫其他贵族看见，每个月向他进献我甜美的血液。”  
他抬高头颅，一滴血再次顺着干裂的嘴角向下蜿蜒，“但有一天，他有了新欢，他不再需要我，也不再宠爱我，他单方面打破了我们的约定。可是，为此要付出代价的还是我。离开了他，我的身体会逐渐虚弱，最终枯竭死亡。”  
听完了这个故事，弗兰克斯坦的千万个问题汇聚为一个——“成为他仆人的时候，你没有想到这一切吗？”  
“如果我想到，也会愿意。”那人终于转头向他，目光找到他的，“这是一生一次漫长的殉情。”

他们相谈良久，弗兰克斯坦意识到，在这样的身体情况下，不论他怎么用那些科学研究帮助他，他的结局也不会改变。  
“所以，我斗胆请求，你能把那些大人借给我吗？如果是他愿意吸我的血，我便能重生，几天后会因排异而死去——我不会请求契约，我只是需要一些力气，足够支持我找到主人，再见他一面。我只想再见他一面，这样就够了。你能帮我问问那位大人吗？”  
陡然冷下来的空气让弗兰克斯坦轻颤。一个答案呼之欲出，他切断了对接的视线，咕哝道，“我考虑一下。”

4  
弗兰克斯坦感觉自己被洛凯道尼阿的众人接受了。其中一个明显的特征就是，家主会当着他的面打趣他。  
“莱杰罗大人把你放养得很好。”  
“弗兰克斯坦，你不要领主的血，是因为只要那位大人的血吧。”  
“你不会还没有把血奉献给他吧，你可是人类，那位吸你的血天经地义。”  
“弗兰克斯坦，你的初夜到底是什么时候？”  
初夜。贵族口中人类将自己全身心奉献给血族，第一次让主人吸血的夜晚。弗兰克斯坦回忆，那是一个月明星稀的夜晚，他将左手手腕的鲜血滴入茶杯中，莱杰罗瞥了他一眼，饮下了。那就是他们的第一次了，谨慎、疏离、文质彬彬。也许，那个奇怪的人类变种、低级血族，他和他主人的初夜，会是热烈而激情的。不，不用去问，他就知道，就会是这样。那人能够给他主人提供一生一次的专情，一月一饮的纯洁鲜血，日日夜夜的陪伴与服侍，而他呢？意志不够忠贞，奉献不够彻底。  
他感到羞愧。他想做一次莱杰罗的血仆，不是因为想要迎合他，而是想要满足自己的安全感。  
在深不见光的地下，欲念深根发芽。

那人再也没有离开房间半步。那是在城堡角落的一间，本就湿冷，少了弗兰克斯坦的照料，逐渐散发出淡淡的霉味。  
每晚推着餐食车走入房间时，他希望他死掉，又怕发现他死掉。  
随后，在这间房之上的主殿，他摆出最完美无缺的微笑，恭敬地为莱杰罗添加热茶，茶中放入蔗糖，一共两块。  
日子过得飞快，那人的身体逐渐干瘪。他不再说话，也不再在弗兰克斯坦面前展露自己。肮脏的布料把他裹了个扎实，腐败的臭味还是从里面泄了出来。  
似乎那一天的谈话从未发生，也似乎他当天就回复了答案，弗兰克斯坦记不清晰。那双兜帽阴影之下的眼眸，不知是否还是那般酷似莱杰罗的红，蒙上一层阴翳，可能已了无生机。他的皮肤上布满一层极浅的雀斑，是那晚给他擦拭身体时发现的，它们即将在不久的将来被尸斑覆盖。弗兰克斯坦会用那黑色的布料裹紧他，将他运出洛凯道尼阿。

有一天，端着餐盘进门的弗兰克斯坦看到了他——散发着十足的活力与生机，披着一丝不染的洁白长袍，漆黑的长发服帖地披散而下，他看着他，沉默。莱杰罗站在他旁边，这样一看，他们的眼睛果然如此相似。  
“弗兰克斯坦，他要走了。”莱杰罗告诉他。  
那人向他微微颔首，做了最后的告别，他离开城堡，弗兰克斯坦知道这会是最后一次看见他。  
“为什么！主人！”积累良久的感情在这一刻爆发，他拦在莱杰罗面前，泪水不知为何扑簌簌地留下，“为什么是他！为什么会是他！”莱杰罗停顿了一瞬，上前一步，但再亲和的安慰也停止不了他的吼叫，他抱着脑袋蹲在地上，体内的黑暗力量不受控制地和他一起长鸣，木石与金属在震动中破碎。  
当再找回自己情绪的控制权，他发现自己跪坐在冰冷的地板上，把自己蜷缩成很小的一团。前方，一双光洁的皮鞋安静地等候着他。他往那里爬，抱住莱杰罗的双膝，然后被捞起来，抱到一个柔软的平面上。甜蜜的疼痛如愿以偿降临，那是莱杰罗的牙齿从颈侧刺破了他，他的手指比他想的还要更冷一些，但他乐意被它们环绕。他将头死死地抵住他的左肩下面一点，调整自己的角度方便莱杰罗更好地吸食。万籁俱寂之中，他听到自己的心跳，和沉重的呼吸，血液在他的身体里奔腾不息地跑过，一切都不一样了，从此他的血中有了莱杰罗的气息，从此他就是莱杰罗的弗兰克斯坦，他愿意死在这个怀抱中，让死亡赋予他生命全新的意义，然后回到生命的最初。  
那些普通人类总在寻求长生，却忽视了不朽与死亡在一起在有意义。[1]

5  
最近弗兰克斯坦经常做梦。  
关于他的初夜，关于莱杰罗，以及那些沉醉在隐秘夜色中，在洛凯道尼阿发生的一切。从梦中醒来，错乱的记忆又覆盖了记忆，莱杰罗的样子从他的脑海中流沙般淡去。  
这是第八个没有莱杰罗的世纪，他抬起手指，轻轻抚摸颈侧那块光洁的皮肤。  
他期盼身上时刻带着莱杰罗的信物。一个戒指，一个烙印，一个姓氏，什么都可以。但是莱杰罗没有留下，只给他留下了一身习惯，那是和他相处千年时光赐给他的唯一痕迹。  
弗兰克斯坦用银镊去夹两块蔗糖。  
它们掉落茶杯，在水流中相互碰撞，将水面下拽出一个小小的漩涡。

完

注：  
[1] “人类一直期待不朽，却往往忽略了不朽与死亡在一起才有意义。”——米兰·昆德拉

**Author's Note:**

> 笔者言  
> 2月6日，三个半小时顺利写完的脑洞。  
> 这篇文章的原型是存在草稿箱里的第一句话，“没人知道，弗兰克斯坦第一次引诱莱杰罗吸血，是出于嫉妒” 。标题原本是《第一次》，后改成《初》，我一度还想改成《两块方糖》，最终成为了现在的《三角关系》。  
> 首先，我更希望看到这里的你自己对于故事的解读。毕竟一千个读者眼中有一千个哈姆雷特。如果你确保自己看懂了，有了自己的解读，就可以来听听我眼中的故事啦。在这段关系中，弗兰克斯坦开始就是厌恶无名氏的，但为了莱杰罗，维持着表面的尊重，了解了他的故事后，他是羡慕与惶恐的，他自认他的感情达不到那么“盲目”，也从内心害怕他会从自己手中夺走莱杰罗。同时，他对他感到一种属于同类的怜悯情绪。无名氏一直心属转化他的血族，他宁愿被其他血族吸食、反噬生命也要得到回到主人身边的机会，或者说他本身就是求死的。因为这个，他渴求莱杰罗。“一个答案呼之欲出”，弗兰克斯坦想不假思索地拒绝，甚至理由是莱杰罗是他的私心，他不愿意。但面对对方的恳求，他没有直说。但最后无名氏还是等来了他的主人，也许是重修于好，也许是最后一面，因为他已经披上了“一丝不染的洁白长袍”，那是生命最初的颜色。总之，你可以选择相信童话。莱杰罗去送他，被弗兰克斯坦撞见。后者相信的是自己内心的猜测，猜疑和嫉妒早已在他内心生根发芽，于是他痛苦、悲愤、无助。“莱杰罗停顿了一瞬，上前一步”，这里暗示的是莱杰罗对他情绪的不解，但接下来的行动也表明，他能感知他的期望，也成全了他的占有欲。  
> 好了，亲爱的人类小朋友，《贵族童话故事》第十话就讲到这里。


End file.
